Embodiments relate to a light emitting device and a method of fabricating the same.
A light emitting diode is generally used as a light emitting device.
In the light emitting diode, an N-type semiconductor layer, an active layer, and a P-type semiconductor layer are stacked. Thus, light is generated in the active layer and then is emitted to the outside according to applied power supply.